The field of application of the invention corresponds to reconfigurable systems carrying out processing operations with different sensitivity levels and having to partition said processing operations.
Products are notably known integrating safety and cryptographic functions. The functions of an agent for configuring services are an example of safety functions while ciphering, generation of random or pseudo-random numbers and the management of sensitive goods are examples of cryptographic functions.
The safety mechanisms used are generally the subject of evaluation of safety. For their part, the aforementioned products target approvals or certifications. Such products are therefore integrated into reconfigurable safety architectures.
The application of partitioning in products targeting high safety levels comes up against limits of software solutions and involves the use of material properties.
This requires the definition of an architecture combining software functionalities based on mechanisms provided by the hardware executing the software and controlled hardware functionalities.